Happy Endings
by Redrum
Summary: SEQUEL to Having to Defend being Unique: Harry and Severus are accused for their good intentions.


b Title /b : Happy Endings

b Author /b : Redrum

b Rating /b : PG13

b Summary /b : Harry and Severus get accused for their good intentions.

Note: Sequel to Having to Defend being Unique http/ and Unique http/ text'Read' 

"If it's not one thing, it's another," Severus grumbled, pulling Harry tighter to his side. They watched silently as the Ministry's own Potions master took out a long vial of Veritaserum out of his pocket.

"I wish I could hold him... he looks like he's about to fall apart," Harry murmured, looking over at their son who had a steady track of tears streaming down his cheeks. He was being held from going up to Harry and Severus by the family of the boy who had tried to befriend him.

"This will be over soon," Severus whispered, pushing his curly head down gently until Harry's face was burrowing in the crook of his shoulder. The rest of the wizarding world, or, at least, a large percent of it, was sitting across from them, a ward of silence hovering over them, to protect the fathers from answering any other questions the angry group might ask. Severus, however, could still read lips, which was why he was trying to protect Harry from having to see what insults they hurled.

The short, hairless Potions master finally walked up to the two fathers sitting on the ragged couch. He went to Severus first, holding out the vial. Severus grudgingly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Three drops were issued. Harry was next, only receiving two drops to compensate for his small frame.

The bald man nodded at the Auror who was to administer the questions before taking his seat next to the Ministry.

The questions started out simple, with the usual commands to state their full name, age and their date of birth.

"Do you plead innocent of the crimes put forth by the Weasleys?"

"Yes," Severus and Harry both answered.

"Do you sleep with your fourteen year old son?"

"Yes." Severus could see the wizarding crowd's anxiousness and anger at the answer.

"Have you ever had sexual thoughts about your son, Tybolt?"

"No," Severus and Harry answered monotonously, though both felt the anger bubble inside them beneath the false calm from the potion that clouded their senses.

The Auror frowned in confusion. "Have you ever touched your son sexually?"

"No."

"Why does Tybolt sleep with you?"

The question was addressed to Severus. "He sleeps with us occasionally when he's in need of comfort from the harassment he receives from his peers."

The Auror shifted, looking uncomfortable as the Quill, hovering over the parchment, wrote down everything that was said. "So... nothing improper is going on between you and your son?"

Both fathers answered negative.

"That is all Minister. Severus and Harry are innocent of the charges put forth."

"Thank you, Mr. Green." The Minister looked like he'd swallowed something sour. "Professor Snape and Professor Potter, you're free to go."

Severus stood, arm around Harry's waist as Tybolt ran up to them and enveloped his fathers as best he could with his short arms. Harry and Severus hugged him tightly before the family left the Minister's office. Both fathers bit the inside of their cheeks to keep their acidic comments to themselves as they passed by the group of witnesses. Tybolt walked in front of them, letting his dad comfort his daddy who was particularly emotional and feeling vulnerable after the scare that Tybolt might be taken away. He smiled when he felt his daddy's hand on his shoulder, soon followed by the larger hand of his dad's.

"No more fraternizing with the Gryffindors," Severus finally grumbled as they went outside and were greeted by a pack of eager reporters.

Harry let his head rest on his lover's shoulder. "What about me?"

The other man's thin lips curled in a semblance of a smile as he pressed a kiss to the mop of hair. "You're not quite Gryffindor, so I can make an exception for you."

"Gee, thanks. That's good to hear."

"Stop pouting." Severus rolled his eyes. "And you wonder where Tybolt learned that."

Harry smiled, snuggling closer to the older man while ignoring the bright flashes of light from the cameras.

Tybolt also smiled, content with hearing his parents' casual bickering. he didn't need to turn around (or even to hear the smacking of lips) to know that his fathers were kissing and making a show of it as a sort of 'fuck you' to the wizarding world. He couldn't be happier.

- End -


End file.
